


Lost Light

by mao_ayasaka



Series: What If...? [3]
Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/pseuds/mao_ayasaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "Failed Mission"<br/>What went on Haku's mind after witnessing his Messiah commit suicide right in front of him?<br/>This Haku's side~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Light

_"What are you saying, Eiri? Aren’t we Messiahs? What are you talking about? Aren’t we…?’_ "Haku thought as Eiri pointed his gun at himself.

‘Farewell, Haku...’ Eiri said as he shot himself. He jolted when he heard the gunshot.

Haku looked on as he sees his Messiah fall to the ground.

‘Ei...ri...?’ he murmured his eyes widening by the second and then he finally realized what he was looking at.

It was Eiri’s, his Messiah’s, lifeless corpse.

He felt the pain when he had heard from his juniors that Eiri had died. But this is more  painful.

_Eiri, hey…_

He tried to take a step closer, but his feet felt so heavy, they won’t budge.

_Eiri, you can’t...you can’t be…_

The words that Eiri said played endlessly in his mind as he struggled to take a step closer to his Messiah. He carefully took Eiri in his arms. He brushed his bangs aside and tried to clear off the red liquid that stained Eiri’s once pinkish face, but no matter how hard he tried blood kept flowing from Eiri’s wound.

_He can’t be dead. Eiri, you can’t be dead!_

_“Eiri, I know full well what’s it’s like if you died. What it’s like if we’re separated. What it would feel like if we become Sakura! I wouldn’t be able bear it…”_ he recalled telling Eiri before their last mission was given.

‘Though I said that...’ Haku murmured as his vision blurred and the stream of tears started flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. He shook Eiri.

‘No...this isn’t real!’ he shouted and sobbed. ‘You said I was reason why you struggled to live...you said...’ he stopped mid-sentence and, choking in his words.

He had wanted to prove Eiri wrong. He had wanted to tell Eiri that it was all his fault. He should’ve let Eiri shoot his brother back then, and none of them would’ve gone through this hell.

He raised his head in realization.

Just as he was, or had been, Eiri’s life anchor...Eiri was his.

He gritted his teeth so hard that it bled. He was the fool. How could he have not noticed the impact Eiri made in his life.

All those time that he tried to shut Eiri out of his life.

He didn’t want to lose another Messiah.

But Eiri found a way to fit right into his life. It was Eiri who found a way. He found a way to get used to Haku’s mannerisms and habit of trashing the whole room and cleaning after him, all the while nagging and shouting at him to clean his mess up. Eiri had found a way to go around Haku’s countless alarm clocks going off one after the other. Eiri found a way for him to realize that he wasn’t alone, that he’s not a walking curse.

He would always find a way.

Eiri was the one who gave Haku hope. Hope that he would never go through the pain of losing another partner, another person who shared not only his room, but his life.

_Eiri, you have no idea what you gave me…you were the one that made me realize that there is still hope even for me. Eiri, you were my light…_

But now he lost his light. Just as Eiri has lost his.

Haku tore himself apart for his late realization. What a fool he must’ve been to have disregarded it, intentional or not. He thought he knew how painful it is for him to lose Eiri, but instead he’s losing his mind.

_Eiri Eiri Eiri EiriEiriEiriEiri_

He held Eiri’s body tightly against his own that their foreheads are touching, not minding if blood stains his face.

_“Haku...you were my reason.” he recalled. “Now with what I did, I finally lost it. I lost you…”_

He breathed deeply. Eiri would be angry if he sees him looking like he did now.

_Eiri, you’re not going anywhere, right?_

_I’m here, Eiri...I’m right beside you._

He took Eiri’s gun and looked at his Messiah again.

Eiri would be angry.

Nevertheless, he bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Eiri’s lips and with one quick move, pointed the gun at his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
